In the world of cultivation, the care of certain products that are easily attacked by animals and/or insects has become the warhorse of many industries in the sector.
It is well-known that grapes on the vine and other fruit growing on trees are, in general, attacked by birds and insects that peck at the fruit to taste the juice, resulting in the fruit being spoiled and no longer suitable for sale.
Similarly, certain delicate flowers, such as roses, orchids and similar ones, are also damaged, by the attacking insects, inclement weather or dust and contamination.
Again referring to insects. these not only attack fruit. but they land on delicatessen products, on recently painted elements (lampposts and benches etc), ruining its quality and appearance.